DESCRIPTION (Adapted from Applicant's Description): The proposed project will offer predoctoral stipends to qualified individuals interested in clinical research and/or academic careers related to medical rehabilitation and rehabilitation science. Three stipends will be offered to students enrolled in the interdisciplinary rehabilitation science curriculum in the Department of Preventive Medicine and Community Health, University of Texas Medical Branch at Galveston. Each student receiving a stipend will complete course work and conduct research under the supervision of a faculty member in the rehabilitation science curriculum. Research conducted by the students and faculty will contribute to the expanding knowledge base for the practice of medical rehabilitation. The University of Texas Medical Branch has specific research strength in geriatric health care and aging and in minority health and disability. The collaborating departments and facilities involved in the rehabilitation science curriculum are uniquely qualified to offer research training in rehabilitation science. The Claude D. Pepper Older Americans Independence Center and Sealy Center on Aging provide opportunities for clinically relevant outcomes research. The School of Allied Health Sciences, and the Department of Preventive Medicine and Community Health have excellent research facilities and support services. In addition to participating in clinical research activities, doctoral students receiving stipends will complete course work with a focus on developing skills in research design and methodology to prepare them for careers as rehabilitation scientists. The curriculum will include specific courses and directed study related to research ethics and scientific integrity. The activities of each student will be directed by a faculty supervisor with a demonstrated ability to implement, conduct and disseminate the results of research investigations important to the advancement of rehabilitation science. A plan to identify and track qualified under represented minority candidates into the stipend program has been developed. This plan is a joint effort of the Office of MultiCultural Affairs and project staff for the proposed grant at the University of Texas Medical Branch.